The Newlywed Game
by Coxian324
Summary: Booth and Brennan play the newlywed game against Angela and Hodgins. Rating for coarse langauge. I have fixed a few things and reloaded it.


The Newly Wed Game

Summary: Booth and Brennan play the Newly Wed Game against Angela and Hodgins. Set between season three and four. Angela and Hodgins are married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

Booth and Brennan were late for their weekly visit with Sweets. They stepped into Sweets office and were surprised to find Angela and Hodgins sitting in chairs next to the couch.

"Nice of you to join us. Please have a seat." Sweets sighed.

"Sorry we're late Sweets, but we were out putting bad guys away." Booth stated.

"I don't appreciate your tone Agent Booth." Sweet stated.

"What are Angela and Hodgins doing here?" Brennan asked.

"They have come to help me conduct an experiment." Sweets replied.

"You are not experimenting with us again." Brennan retorted angrily.

"Again?" Booth asked.

"Never mind Agent Booth. Their just here to be the other couple in a game we're playing." Sweets answered.

"What kind of game?" Brennan asked.

"The Newly Wed Game." Angela answered.

"No." Booth stated instantly.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

" It's a game where couples compete against each other to find out which couple is more compatible." Angela answered.

"Why would we participate in a game like that?" Brennan asked.

"Come on Bones. Let's show them that we're the better couple." Booth said enthusiastically.

"But we're not a couple Booth." Brennan argued.

"Partner's can play." Booth stated.

"What are the rules?" Brennan asked giving in.

"I ask one of you a question about your partner and you have to reply with the same answer as them." Sweets explained.

"Who goes first?" Brennan asked.

"You and Angela will go first. I'll ask the question, and give you five seconds to think about it. In which time your partner will write it on a piece of paper. You are not aloud to show your partner your answer before they have answered." Sweets stated.

"Let's get this over with." Booth groaned.

"You're the one who wanted to play." Brennan screeched.

"He was going to make us play no matter what our opinion was." Booth declared.

"You could at least show a little enthusiasm." Sweets sighed.

"Can we just start now?" Booth asked.

"Fine. Angela and Brennan what are their favorite colors?" Sweets asked.

"Green." Angela answered. "Blue." Brennan answered.

"Guys?" Sweets asked.

"Green." Hodgins answered. "Blue." Booth answered.

"Angela and Brennan what are their favorite movies?" Sweets asked.

"Harry Potter." Angela answered. "Rocky." Brennan answered.

"Guys?" Sweets asked.

"Harry Potter." Hodgins answered. "Rocky." Brennan answered.

"Angela and Brennan what are their favorite songs?" Sweets asked.

"Start A Fight." Angela answered. "It used to be Hot Blooded, but lately he seems to enjoy listening to Back in Black by ACDC." Brennan answered.

"Guys?" Sweets asked.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Angela and Brennan if they could relive any moment of their life's what would it be?" Sweets asked.

"His last Christmas with his dad." Angela answered. "Even though time travel is not possible, I'd have to say being able to see Parker born." Brennan answered.

"Yes." Hodgins answered. "You remember me telling you that?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan answered smiling.

"Angela and Brennan if they only had one day left to live what would they do?" Sweets asked.

"Hodgins would spend the day making sure I knew he loved me." Angela replied. "Booth would spend the day with Parker." Brennan answered.

"She's right." Hodgins answered. "And you." Booth stated.

"Really?" Brennan asked. "Yes." Booth smiled.

"Angela and Brennan what is one of their favorite memories of your relationship?" Sweets asked.

"Our first date." Angela answered. "The time he got me the Christmas tree." Brennan answered.

"Yes." Hodgins answered. "Yes." Booth answered.

"Angela and Brennan, what is their biggest fear?" Sweets asked.

"Dying" Angela answered. "Losing Parker." Brennan answered.

"Losing you." Hodgins answered. "And you." Booth added.

"That's seven to six, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth." Sweets declared.

"Angela and Brennan, what are their favorite food?" Sweets asked.

"Soup." Angela answered. "Thai." Brennan answered.

"Yes." They both chimed in.

"Angela and Brennan, what attracted them to you?" Sweets asked.

"That's not a fair question!" Booth retorted.

"Let her answer." Sweets replied.

"My personality." Angela answered. "My eyes." Brennan answered.

"Yes." Hodgins answered. "How did you know that?" Booth asked.

"You told me one time that was the first thing you noticed about me." Brennan answered.

"Is she right?" Sweets asked.

"Yes." Booth answered.

"Angela and Brennan, if they had three wishes what would one of them be? The guys write all three down." Sweets asked.

"He would wish for 100 more wishes." Angela answered. "He would wish for more time with his son." Brennan answered.

"Hodgins wrote more wishes, Zach back, and his parents back." Sweets read.

"Booth wrote, more time with Parker, ten more wishes, and courage." Sweets read.

"What do you want courage for, you have a lot of courage." Brennan asked.

"Can we just get this stupid game over with?" Booth asked.

"Final score was Ten to Nine, with Brennan and Booth in the lead."

"Now we switch and the guys answer the questions about the girls." Sweets declared.

"Hodgins and Booth, what are their favorite colors?" Sweets asked.

"Pink." Hodgins answered. "Brown." Booth answered.

"Yes." Angela answered. "I never told you that." Brennan accused.

"I overheard you tell Angela when she asked for your favorite color." Booth explained.

"Hodgins and Booth, what are their biggest fears?" Sweets asked.

"Spiders." Hodgins answered. "Being left." Booth answered.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Hodgins and Booth, what is one of their favorite memory of your relationship?" Sweets asked.

"Our first date." Hodgins answered. "I would say our mistletoe kiss, but…" Booth started.

"Yes." Brennan answered quietly. "Are you serious?" Booth smirked. "Yes." Brennan whispered.

"Angela?" Sweets asked. "Yes." Angela answered.

"Hodgins and Booth, what attracted them to you?" Sweets asked.

"My eyes." Hodgins answered. "My smile." Booth answered.

"Yes." Angela answered. "You need to stop eavesdropping." Brennan ordered.

"Hodgins and Booth, If they had one day left who would they spend it with?" Sweets asked.

"Me, her dad, and Brennan." Hodgins answered. "Her dad, brother, Angela, and me." Booth answered.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Hodgins and Booth, what is their favorite animal?" Sweets asked.

"Dog." Hodgins answered. "Dolphins." Booth answered.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Hodgins and Booth, what is their dream home?" Sweets asked.

"A little country home." Hodgins answered. "A two story with a terrace outside the room." Booth answered.

"Yes." Angela answered.

"Yes, and living with the one I love, because that's what makes it a home." Brennan answered looking at Booth.

"Hodgins and Booth, if they could change something about themselves, what would it be?" Sweets asked.

"Hair." Hodgins answered. "Height." Booth answered.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Hodgins and Booth, what is their favorite movie?" Sweets asked.

"Legally Blonde." Hodgins answered. "Hercules." Booth answered.

"Yes." Angela answered. "How did you know that?" Brennan asked.

"I saw it at your house." Booth answered. "So now you're a snoop too?" Brennan asked Annoyed.

"Okay! Hodgins and Booth, if they could have one wish?" Sweets asked.

"She would wish for world peace." Hodgins answered "She would wish for her mom." Booth answered.

"I would wish for more wishes." Angela answered. "Yes." Brennan answered.

"That rounds goes to Booth. Booth and Brennan win the game." Sweets announced.

"Their not even a real couple!" Angela screeched.

"What was the point of this experiment?" Brennan asked.

"To show you two how much you actually know about each other." Angela answered.

"We knew how much we knew about each other." Booth stated.

"Most couples spend years together, and don't end up knowing each other as well as you two do." Sweets declared.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"It means that you two should talk. Some things came out today that I think alter your relationship." Sweets suggested.

"Let's go Bones." Booth said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Do you think that they'll finally admit what everybody else already knows?" Angela asked.

"God, I hope so." Sweets sighed.

"Aren't you glad that I came up with this?" Angela asked.

"Only if it works." Sweets answered.

Booth was dragging Brennan down the hall when she yanked free of his grasp. "Where are you taking me?" Brennan asked. "We need to talk." Booth answered. "About?" Brennan asked. "That game." Booth answered. "What about it?" Brennan asked. "Aren't you the least bit curious about why you knew all of that stuff?" Booth asked. "You're my best friend!" Brennan answered. "Angela didn't know half of the answers the questions about you, and you've been friends longer." Booth stated. "I thought partners were supposed to share things with each other?" Brennan asked. "What partners do you know that are as close as us?" Booth asked. "None." Brennan answered. "What do you think that means?" Booth asked. "I don't know." Brennan answered. "Dammit Bones!" Booth yelled. "Then you tell me what it means!" Brennan yelled

Back in Sweets office:

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to follow them." Sweets declared.

"Right behind you." Angela smiled following him out.

They walked out just in time to hear Brennan ask Booth what it meant that they were so close.

"What do you think it means that I know everything about you? That your all I ever think about? That you make me a better man. I love spending time with you. I love that you challenge me. I find myself the happiest after spending the day with you. What do you think that means?" Booth asked.

"Angela would say that you had the symptoms of love, but love is…" Brennan started.

"No! Your not getting away with that anymore. Think irrationally for a minute. What does it mean?" Booth asked.

"It means you love me." Brennan answered.

"How do you feel?" Booth asked.

"I find myself looking forward to days spent with you. I get nervous when you get hurt, or kidnapped, and I found myself willing to do anything to make it better. I get 'butterflies', as Angela calls them, in my stomach whenever you come near me. I find myself comparing my boyfriends to you. Your voice pops into my head whenever I need to make a decision." Brennan answered.

"What does it mean?" Booth asked.

"It means that I have symptoms of love." Brennan answered.

"Say it." Booth demanded.

"I love you." Brennan said.

"I love you too." Booth smiled gathering her into his arms.

The crowd that had gathered around them during their argument started clapping when he kissed her, a few seconds later.

"WAY TO GO BOOTH!" Hodgins yelled.

"GO GIRL!" Angela yelled.

"This means extra therapy sessions guys!" Sweets called out.

"Get your own love life kid!" Booth called back as they left the building.

Author's note: This idea just popped into my head one day so I thought I would write it. Hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
